Field
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus that may be used even at various voltages.
Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) refers to a kind of semiconductor element capable of implementing light having various colors by configuring a light emitting source by forming a PN diode of a compound semiconductor. Such light emitting element has advantages that it has a long lifespan, it may be miniaturized and lightened, and it may be driven at a low voltage. In addition, since the above-mentioned LED may have impact resistance and vibration resistance, may not need a preheating time and complex driving, and may be packaged after being mounted on a substrate or a lead frame in various forms, it may be modularized in various applications to be applied to a backlight unit, a variety of lighting apparatuses, or the like.
A voltage value of commercial alternating current (AC) power used for the lighting apparatus varies depending on a region in which the lighting apparatus is used. Accordingly, as different AC power sources are applied to the lighting apparatus, there are problems that brightness of the LED included in the lighting apparatus is not uniformly maintained, and power efficiency of the LED is also degraded.
Accordingly, the development of technologies capable of uniformly maintaining performance of the lighting apparatus even in the case in which the AC power having various magnitudes is applied has been required.